Гомосексуальность у животных
Гомосексуальное поведение у животных — элементы влечения к своему полу в поведении животных (некоторые авторы предполагают, что вплоть до совершения полового актаder Waal). Существует ряд научных работ, показывающих, что проявления, внешне сходные с гомосексуальностью у человека, встречаются и у животных — от насекомых до млекопитающих. Анализируя гомосексуальность у животных, ученые отмечают, что, с одной стороны, гомосексуальное поведение препятствует успешному размножению, но с другой, сексуальное поведение животных не сводится лишь к размножению, а принимает форму сексуальных ролей, которые могут меняться в зависимости от обстоятельств. В некоторых условиях самцы начинают вести себя как самки, а самки как самцы. Подобная изменчивость сексуального поведения может быть биологически полезна 1. Несмотря на то, что существует множество наблюдений того, что можно предполагать гомосексуальным поведением у животных, критики указывают на то, что поведение животных, представляющееся гомосексуальным, на самом деле может иметь социальное, а не сексуальное значение. В ряде случаев за «гомосексуальность» принимали проявления гиперсексуальности у животных. Также критически относятся к исследованиям на животных, содержащихся в неволе. Активисты гомосексуального движения используют научные исследования гомосексуальности у животных, чтобы аргументировать свои утверждения о физиологической и социальной нормальности гомосексуальности у человека[http://news.nationalgeographic.com/news/2004/07/0722_040722_gayanimal.html James Owen. Homosexual Activity Among Animals Stirs Debate // National Geographic News, July 23, 2004], заявляя, в частности, что «зоологи попросту игнорируют гомосексуальность животных в своих исследованиях»[http://www.spiegel.de/international/0,1518,444486,00.html Christoph Seidler. Gay Marriage in the Animal Kingdom // Spiegel online, October 25, 2006]. Сексуальные роли у животных и их изменчивость thumb|200px|right|Традиционное распределение социальных ролей превалирует в животном мире. Недавно опубликованная обзорная статья (Schuiling GA. On sexual behavior and sex-role reversal. J Psychosom Obstet Gynaecol. 2005 Sep;26(3):217-23) таким образом освещает гомосексуальность у животных. Основная задача секса — не просто воспроизведение. (Воспроизведение возможно и без секса, например почкование). Основная задача секса — рекомбинация ДНК. Секс (но не обязательно воспроизведение) требует наличия физического контакта двух организмов. Для достижения такого контакта в процессе эволюции выработались стратегии сексуального поведения. Таким образом, сексуальное поведение возникло для обмена генетическим материалом. Такие контакты существенно отличаются у многоклеточных и одноклеточных организмов, так как, очевидным образом, каждая клетка одного многоклеточного организма не может вступить в половую связь с каждой клеткой другого. Таким образом, эволюция выработала механизм в котором сексом занимаются, по сути, лишь половые клетки. Секс ведет к оплодотворению и, таким образом, является основой воспроизведения. Тем не менее, у многих видов наблюдаются виды поведения, которые можно было бы назвать эволюционным прошлым. У человека некоторые сексуальные действия вообще имеют мало отношения к воспроизведению рода — например, мастурбация и гомосексуализм — и являются, скорее, проявлением естественной гиперсексуальности, неадекватной реализацией либидо в условиях недостатка самок или неправильного запечатления. Это связано с тем, что половое поведение человека достаточно сложно и многофазно, отдельные его элементы обусловлены социально. Кроме того, половое поведение формируется на протяжении нескольких лет, и некоторые его элементы могут выпадать или искажаться, приобретая форму самостоятельных действий, не ведущих к эффективному размножению. Сексуальное поведение человека также дополняют такие стратегии как возникновение привязанности, сходных интересов между мужчиной и женщиной, любовь и власть. Средством достижения власти и уважения в обществе могут быть формы социокультурного и сексуального поведения, определяемые как псевдогомосексуализм. thumb|200px|left|Наблюдаемые отклонения от гетеросексуального полового поведения иногда являются следствием плохого зрения, повышенной возбудимостью ([[гиперсексуальность) и др. причинами.]] Два пола, мужчина и женщина, возникли в процессе эволюции. Вмести с ними возникли сексуальные стратегии, различающиеся для разных полов. У многих видов эти стратегии служат только воспроизведению, у других принимают более сложные формы и лучше всего описываются как сексуальные роли. Самцы у многих видов животных крупнее самок и более «красивы» (то есть, более декорированы). Самцы соревнуются друг с другом за право обладать самкой. Самцы бегают за самками, а самки выбирают самцов, что является частью процесса естественного отбора. В некоторых экологических условиях, однако, происходит обмен ролями. Самки могут быть крупнее самцов и бегать за ними. Бывает так, что только самцы заботятся о потомстве (в случае, если они уверены в своем отцовстве). Самки могут быть социально доминантными. Обмен ролями происходит, например, когда самцов немного из-за обилия хищников, либо когда половой акт представляет существенный риск, опять таки потому, что хищники не дремлют. В таких случаях благополучие самок с их драгоценными яйцеклетками важнее, чем жизнь самцов. Таким образом, обмен сексуальными ролями у животных заключается в том, что самки могут начать соревноваться между собой, как самцы, а самцы могут почувствовать любовь к потомству, как самки. Таким образом способность организмов менять свое сексуальное поведение, вызванная общебиологическими процессами может быть эволюционно полезна для выживания вида. Приматы thumb|200px|right|Ученые полагают, что самки японских макак бисексуальны. * Исследование сексуальности самок было проведено на японских макаках (Vasey P.L., Arch. Sex. Behav. 31, 2002). Этот вид обезьян является отличной моделью для изучения сексуальной ориентации, потому что самки проявляют как гетеросексуальное, так и гомосексуальное поведение . Существуют данные в пользу того, что это поведение сексуальное, а не социосексуальное . Также показано, что гомосексуальное поведение самок не вызвано недостатком самцов. Интересно, что самки могут предпочитать отдельных самок и отдельных самцов остальным сородичам в группе. На основании этих данных исследователи пришли к выводу, что самки японских макак бисексуальны. Эти же исследователи сообщают, что самки японских макак стимулируют эрогенные зоны при контакте друг с другом (Arch Sex Behav. 2006 Oct;35(5):523-532). На основании этих результатов авторы утверждают, что термин «гомосексуальное поведение» наиболее правильно описывает повадки макак. * Исследование гомосексуальности было проведено на самцах орангутанов (Fox E. A., Am. J. Primatol. 55, 2001). Ученые наблюдали этих человекообразных обезьян в естественных условиях и документировали гомосексуальное поведение. На основании этих данных был сделан вывод, что гомосексуальность орангутанов — не результат содержания в неволе, а компонент сексуального и социосексуального поведения. * Исследования сексуального поведения карликовых шимпанзе бонобо зарегестрировали большое количество гомосексуальных контактов между членами группы. Помимо гетеросесуального секса обычен гомосексуальный, особенно между самками, т. н. генитально-генитальное потирание, хотя этот тип сексуальной активности встречается и у самцов. Грызуны * Исследование на мышах показало, что если беременная мышь подвергается стрессу, то её детеныши в дальнейшем могут иметь гомосексуальные проявления (Ross Fiziol Zh Im I M Sechenova. 2006 Jan;92(1):123-32). В этой работе ученые измеряли сексуальную реакцию самцов мыши на самку. Это делалось таким образом. Самку помещали за стенкой с дырочками, и измерялось время, которое проводили возле этой стенки самцы. Также измерялось содержание тестостерона в крови самцов. В этом эксперименте ислледовались нормальные самцы, а также те, которые были рождены мышью, подвергавшейся стрессу во время беременности. Оказалось, что самцы, мать которых подвергалась стрессу, гораздо меньше интересуются самками. При этом интерес к другим самцам у этих бедолаг был повышен. * Гомосексуальное поведение наблюдалось у землеройки (Zoolog Sci. 2004 Jan;21(1):43-51). Японские ученые наблюдали за землеройками (которые, конечно же, относятся не к грызунам, а к насекомоядным) в лабораторных условиях и обнаружили, что самцы могут заигрывать друг с другом — производить характерные движения хвостами, бегать друг за другом и совокупляться. Доминантность в таких парах определялась в небольшой драке, предваряющей дружеские отношения. Партнеры иногда менялись ролями. Из этих наблюдений ученые сделали вывод, что самцы землеройки довольно часто совокупляются друг с другом. Насекомые thumb|200px|right|Манипулируя генами самцов дрозофилы, можно вызвать элементы гомосексуального поведения * То, что гомосексуальность имеет генетическую основу, подтверждают исследования на мухах (Genet Res. 2005 Jun;85(3):183-93). Муха дрозофила является излюбленным обьектом генетиков, так как она очень быстро размножается и может мутировать. В этой работе на трансгенных мухах ученые сравнили влияние генетических факторов и внешних условий на характер «взаимоотношений», которые между ними развивались. Манипуляции с генами, заведующими вкусовыми рецепторами, приводила к тому, что мухи-самцы начинали путаться и больше взаимодействовали с самцами. В развитии этой формы гомосексуальности играл роль возраст мух. Подобный гомосексуализм наблюдался только у самцов. thumb|200px|left|Тандем у насекомых. Некоторые ученые утверждают, что некоторые самцы насекомых образуют тандем, чтобы защититься от хищников. * Нечто похожее на гомосексуальность наблюдали и у муравьев (Nature. 2002 Oct 31;419(6910):897). Оказалось, что крылатые тропические муравьи, которые намереваются совокупиться с маткой, также пытаются совокупиться между собой. При этом они убивают бескрылых коллег, которые пробуют посягнуться на муравьиную матку. Исследователи показали, что крылатые муравьи задабривают друг друга, испуская химические вещества (феромоны), имитирующие запах матки. * Японские ученые утверждают, что «гомосексуальное спаривание» биологически полезно термитам (J Theor Biol. 2002 Jan 7;214(1):63-70). Термиты-самцы садятся друг на друга (образуют тандемы), что защищает некоторых из них от нападения муравьев. Когда тандем добирается до самки, термиты совокупляются с ней. Интересные факты * Шнобелевская премия по биологии за 2003 год была вручена «за описания первого научно зафиксированного проявления гомосексуальной некрофилии у диких уток». * В зоопарке немецкого города Бремерхафена, два однополых пингвина взяли на воспитание детёныша от гетеросексуальной пары.Pingüinos homosexuales adoptan a cría en Alemania Примечания См. также * Овцы-геи * Рой и Сайлоу * Половое поведение животных * Этология Список литературы # de Waal F. «Our Iner Ape: The Best and Worst of Human Nature» (2006) (Paperback) # Vasey PL, Duckworth N (2006) Sexual reward via vulvar, perineal, and anal stimulation: A proximate mechanism for female homosexual mounting in Japanese macaques. Arch Sex Behav 35(5): 523—532. # Schuiling GA (2005) On sexual behavior and sex-role reversal. J Psychosom Obstet Gynaecol 26(3): 217—223. # Vasey PL (2002) Sexual partner preference in female Japanese macaques. Arch Sex Behav 31(1): 51-62. # Fox EA (2001) Homosexual behavior in wild Sumatran orangutans (Pongo pygmaeus abelii). Am J Primatol 55(3): 177—181. # Kuznetsova EG, Amstislavskaia TG, Bulygina VV, Popova NK (2006) The stress effect in the prenatal period on sexual excitation and sexual orientation of the mice males. Ross Fiziol Zh Im I M Sechenova 92(1):123-132. # Matsuzaki O (2004) Inter-male mating-like behavior in the domesticated house musk shrew, Suncus murinus. Zoolog Sci 21(1): 43-51. # Svetec N, Houot B, Ferveur JF (2005) Effect of genes, social experience, and their interaction on the courtship behaviour of transgenic Drosophila males. Genet Res 85(3): 183—193. # Cremer S, Sledge MF, Heinze J (2002) Chemical mimicry: male ants disguised by the queen’s bouquet. Nature 419(6910): 897. # Matsuura K, Kuno E, Nishida T (2002) Homosexual tandem running as selfish herd in Reticulitermes speratus: novel antipredatory behavior in termites. J Theor Biol 214(1): 63-70. Ссылки * Овцы-гомосексуалисты: новости науки и опасности злой молвы * Группа американских учёных обнародовала результаты исследования группы овец, проявляющих гомосексуальное половое поведение Категория:Гомосексуальность у животных Категория:Животные